No Seu Lugar
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: Se eu estivesse no seu lugar..." Um amor não correspondido, e como sobreviver a ele. OneShot. IshiHime.


No Seu Lugar

Era um fim de tarde. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, deixando a paisagem daquela cidadezinha em tons de laranja. No banquinho da praça, um jovem de cabelos negros parecia assistir à trajetória do sol, com os olhos meio caídos, indicando cansaço, ou mesmo tristeza. Após um suspiro, o jovem baixou os olhos e ficou examinando o chão. Pelo jeito não estava mesmo contemplando o espetáculo da natureza que se apresentava diante dele.

"Se você soubesse o que eu passo, o que eu sinto, o quanto eu sofro por você...", pensou ele.

"Você entenderia...Talvez até me desse mais valor..."

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, aproveitando para ajeitar os óculos.

"Aliás, como seria muito melhor se eu estivesse no seu lugar, e você no meu...", continuou ele, na sua mente.

O sol já estava desaparecendo na linha do horizonte, tudo já estava começando a ficar escuro. Os óculos, que refletiam a luz, passaram a mostrar dois olhos pequenos enchendo-se d'água.

"Eu não teria que me preocupar com ninguém, pois não saberia de ninguém que me amasse tanto a ponto de se preocupar comigo...

Não teria que olhar para os lados, para ver se há alguém melhor me esperando além do que eu vejo...

Ficaria sempre esperando por algo impossível e ignorando quem sempre esteve ao meu lado...

Viveria uma mentira...E fecharia os olhos para a realidade...

Enquanto isso, você..."

Ele ajeitou os óculos uma outra vez, dessa vez apenas para esconder de si mesmo as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

"Você estaria apenas sofrendo... Vendo tudo de camarote... Sabendo que não pode fazer nada para mudar isso... Sabendo que o amor que você sente não é nem metade do amor que qualquer outro poderia dar...

Você apenas sentiria a dor de amar e de saber a condição de alguém...

Sem ter nenhuma parcela de significância na sua vida."

Mais um suspiro, dessa vez, quase soluçando. Algumas lágrimas ainda desciam pelo rosto do jovem.

"Você apenas sofreria pelo amor de alguém que não lhe ama..."

Foi então que ele percebeu.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que estava ali.

Todas as vezes que sentia seu coração doer, seus olhos começarem a marejar e sua vida parecer sem sentido, ele se questionava e se dizia as mesmas coisas. Mas o tempo todo algo o incomodava, como se todas as lágrimas e soluços não fossem suficientes, como se todas aquelas horas não tivessem esvazeado o coração dele de todas as amarguras.

A verdade era que ele não era o único que passava por isso.

"...Como eu sou um idiota.", pensou.

"Eu estou aqui, me martirizando por amar e não ser amado...

Mas quanto a quem eu amo?

Todo esse tempo...Todo esse tempo ela soube que nunca teve nem teria chance...

Todo esse tempo ela amou e se condenou por amar...

Todo esse tempo ela teve certeza que a pessoa que ela ama nunca a amaria, não importava o que ela fizesse!

Enquanto ela chora tentando esquecê-lo e seguir em frente, eu choro porque as lágrimas não são pra mim!

Ishida...Que amor egoísta é esse que você pensa estar sentindo?"

- ...Inoue-san...! - Sussurrou o rapaz, com os punhos cerrados.

"Como eu pude achar que estava perdendo meu tempo...?

Como pude achar que não adiantava escutar suas confissões... Receber seus abraços... Oferecer meu ombro...?

Nós compartilhamos das mesmas decepções...

E nos entendemos, mesmo sendo tão diferentes...

Você é a melhor coisa da minha vida...Não importa o quanto eu finja que não é verdade!

Não há como viver sem esperar te ver na porta do colégio...Sem esperar te ver sorrir..."

Ishida, então, depois de pensar ainda mais, resolveu por fim levantar-se. Já estava tarde, e não podia ficar lá por muito tempo.

Ele enxugou o rosto molhado com as mãos, pegou a sacola de pães que havia deixado de lado, estufou o peito e olhou para o céu, azul quase escuro.

"Eu prometo...

Eu prometo, Inoue-san...

Eu prometo que nunca mais irei pensar dessa forma..."

Um discreto sorriso quis aparecer em sua boca. Parecia que ele havia conseguido sobreviver a mais um dia.

Mas caso acontecesse de a tristeza lhe pegar de novo, ele já sabia do que deveria lembrar.

Ele não estava sozinho. E deveria ser forte...Por ela.

_  
Owari ^^_

_-_

_N/A: Essa fic não se "encaixa" em nenhum episódio particular da série._

_Eu sei que ficou pequena, talvez meio apressada, mas é que as ideias tavam fervilhando na minha cabeça, implorando pra sair! rsrs_

_Mas gostando ou não gostando, por favor, não deixem de postar uma review!_

_Obrigada!!! Espero que tenham gostado da leitura! =D  
_


End file.
